In the Forest
by Manchita1
Summary: Right after the events of Gideon Rises, Gideon's cousin, Abigail, comes to visit only to find out about Gideon's arrest. She doesn't care much about this, or anything else, until one night she becomes friends with someone that will change her view of the town and its inhabitants forever… for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Blue Fire**

Now's not the best time to be a Gleeful.

I was so used to being invisible, next to my cousin Gideon's massive heap of fame. No one noticed me- and I was fine with that. He was the star, and I was the girl that visited occasionally. Just some family. But that was that. I could travel on my own, isolate myself. The way I wanted. I could huddle down in secret and read books that fed my imagination, books about ghosts and UFOs and cryptids.

But now that Gideon's been arrested, I get looks everywhere I go. Sometimes they're looks of hatred, which doesn't surprise me. Sometimes they're the odd look of ignorant sympathy, a look as if somehow they'd like to help me when there's nothing to be helped. My cousin is in jail, sure, but it's not like I'd ever felt close to him in any way. To be honest, he's always weirded me out, so I wasn't all too shocked when I found out about his unlawful surveillance.

It hasn't been long, but the looks have already started to subside. I'm beginning to fade into the background again. And I'm fine with that.

But there is something I'm not fine with.

The other night, just when I was about to drift to sleep, I saw something strange coming from the direction of the forest. I wasn't sure what it was. All I could see was a kind of strange light, appearing and disappearing. Blue light, that faded on and off very brightly, very quickly, as if someone kept starting a fire and losing it to the wind.

I sat there watching until my eyes grew so heavy that I had to surrender to sleep. But it happened again the next night. And the next. What it was, I still can't tell. But it bothers me immensely. I can barely concentrate on my books, and the only reason I can is because I'm hoping to come across some kind of answer within the pages.

During the daytime though, my caretakers insist I leave the house, and so here I sit, in the middle of the mall, doing nothing but continually checking the time to see when I can finally go back home and shut myself away. Another person stares at me a bit as they walk by. You know, sometimes being in a small town can be annoying. Everyone knows who you are.

Finally I decide that if I leave now, I'll be able to get back home by four. That's good enough. It's not really home. I'm supposed to be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Gleeful for the rest of the summer, but I don't know what's going to happen now. As soon as I'd arrived I was swarmed with the sudden news of Gideon's arrest, and Bud is doing his best to keep it from the rest of the family. So basically I had to swear not to tell. As to whether they're going to send me back or not, I don't know.

I don't know any details, either. I've heard crazy junk about hidden cameras everywhere but I think those people were exaggerating. I mean, the kid's nine years old. What could he possibly do that is so dangerously clever?

I lift my satchel and sling it over my shoulder- it's the bag that holds all my books. I don't want anyone to see them out of embarrassment, but I still want them with me at all times. Heading towards the door, I see a group of people that no one in this town, not even a noob like me, could possibly miss.

The Pines family. And company, I guess.

I've heard all their names. I know every single one. There are the two twins- Dipper and Mabel- with their old g- gr- I don't know how to say it- their great uncle, Stanford. He was the one responsible for uncovering Gideon's scheme, but apparently he's a big fat liar as far as the rest of his story is concerned. Then there's the redhead, Wendy- only about my age and yet, crazy tall. I've heard it has something to do with her father... Manly Dan... and his insane lumberjack genes. And lastly, the big man-child, Soos. Don't know much about him. Doesn't seem to be too bright, or significant for that matter. I can't help but look at them as we walk past each other, facing opposite directions. The old man doesn't give me much attention, and neither do Wendy and Soos, but the twins can't seem to keep their eyes looking where they're going. The girl, Mabel- I can't really detect a particular emotion in her look, more curiosity than anything. But Dipper... I look away. That was quite a distrustful look he was giving me. Gosh.

After walking back to my aunt and uncle's house, I stride through the used car lot without much thought about it. I can't stop thinking about that kid's look. Why were his eyes filled with such contempt? I mean, I'm related to Gideon, but he looked at me as if the kid murdered somebody, not just put up a couple hidden cameras. I mean, he was probably just doing it for attention. That little middle schooler needs to cool it.

I walk through the door to receive absolutely no greeting. It tends to be like this in this house. But there's Mrs. Gleeful, in the next room, vacuuming. Does she do that all day? She needs a hobby.

"Hello, ma'am," I say. She jumps at the sound and whips around as if she's scared I'm going to come at her with a knife. Recognizing the speaker, she calms down. A bit, anyway.

"How are you?" I ask.

Wide-eyed, as usual, and trembling, she simply shrugs. Poor woman. I hope Bud's getting her all the help he can. Just look at her hair- it's gray and white-streaked, as if she's seen a ghost. I smile and she manages to faintly curl the left side of her lip into a sort of shell-shocked, but friendly reply. "F... fine, Abi... Abig- gail..."

I hear the door get thrust open and Mrs. Gleeful again goes through a panicked spasm until she realizes it's only Bud. He puts his hands on his hips and gives me a broad smile. I can tell it's fakery. This family made most of their money off of Gideon's shows until he got taken to the big house. Bud is probably freaking out on the inside. But what sells sells, y'know?

"How are ya doin', sweetheart?" he asks me.

"Good," I told him. "Just tired. I think I'm gonna go to my room for a while to relax."

"Oh, of course, of course!" he says with that thick accent. Man, Bud. We're from the same place, how on Earth did you end up with such a noticeable Southern drawl? "Have fun, sweetheart."

I head up the stairs quickly and shut myself in my room, and I waste no time in dumping out my satchel on the bed. I'm afraid to check out any books from the library, so I have to stick to what I've got. I examine the covers on the books again. I've looked through all the books about UFOs about three times, and none have given me any answers. It just... it can't be an alien, unless we've never seen it before. But if it's not an alien, what can possibly explain the blue glow emanating from the woods? Y'know, if it's not something normal. I can't think of anything.

I begin flipping through the other books, reading their titles. "_100 Cryptids of the South_- well, I'm not in the South right now... _13 Alabama Ghosts and Jeffrey_... _The Unexplained: Great Mysteries of the Human Race_... _Spirits and Demons_ (I hate this book)_: Miracles, Hauntings, Blue Fire and More_- Wait."

Did they say, "Blue fire"?

I quickly open the book and find the information on blue fire. According to the book, blue fire is something used by... malevolent spirits (basically a nice word for "demons")... to make contracts with people who choose to call on them.

I feel a chill run through me and whip around to look out the window. Turning back to the book, I realize it has detailed accounts of specific cases in which people had made dealings with- no, no, I'm not going to read that. That's just going to make me even more paranoid.

Tossing the book on the other end of the bed, I hug my knees and keep my eyes glued on the woods not far from here. Tonight, whatever it is- demon or no- it's going to be back. And I've gone down for midnight snacks without getting caught...

No, this is nonsense. I can't just go down and sneak out...

I sigh. I'm going to do it, aren't I?

Yes. Yes I am.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Gleeful are asleep, I move quickly and silently, grabbing my satchel and being careful to move down the stairs. For some reason, however, the more quietly you're trying to move, the louder the stairs creak. Lucky for me, I don't make enough noise to wake my current guardians up. Out the door I go, across the car lot. Sitting myself on the fence, I wait for the light.

What if I'm just crazy? I suddenly think. What if... what if I'm just going nuts? Or what if the light doesn't come tonight? Or what if I just rush into something totally normal, like some other teens who just happen to have flashlights with a blue light?

Maybe this is just a bad idea...

The light comes back and I'm snapped out of my state of pensive thought. There it is, faint, but distinct. A rush of curiosity fills every empty space of my body, and tickles every fiber in it. Every risk is forgotten and I take off, dodging some branches and leaves as they threaten to scratch my face. Despite my care to avoid injury I do get a couple of bruises here and there. But with the adrenaline rushing through me, I don't feel a thing.

I start to hear noises as the light begins to grow stronger. It sounds like a voice. Well, obviously, where there's light, there's a light-maker. I slow down, careful not to make too much noise. No need to startle anyone.

I'm getting closer; I can feel it. I grow more cautious, and as I approach a clearing, I duck behind a large rock sitting at the edge. The light is incredibly bright now; and I can hear the voice more distinctly- it's mostly chuckling and a couple of random phrases like, "Take that, Pine Tree! Hahah!" Whatever that means.

My heartbeat grows stronger; I can practically hear it beating steadily, threatening to rip through my chest, it's so powerful. I try to keep my breathing silent, but it's so hard. My entire body gets this horrible feeling, as if I'm about to step onstage in front of 100,000 people. Careful, afraid that I might rustle some leaves or snap a stick, I turn my head carefully around- gripping my bag so that it doesn't move, trying to control my breathing, hoping that whoever's there can't hear my heartbeat- until I'm peering around the rock.

Now that I see who I'm dealing with, my heart nearly stops. My jaw drops. "What is that?..." I mouth.

Blue fire. Whatever that triangular-shaped being is... it's making blue fire.

Before I can stop myself, I make a small squeak.

It turns, and the next thing I see is one, massive, strange eye, locking itself onto mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Not Evil At All...**

Can it see me? Surely it can, but I try not to move or make another sound.

What is that thing? It's nothing like I've ever seen in my books. It looks like a yellow triangle with one eyeball, a couple arms and legs... And is it wearing a top hat and a bow tie?

Or am I just going insane, like I thought?

It's still looking right at me, but it's not doing anything- just floating in midair, its left hand making a blue flame that jumps and flickers just like normal fire.

We can't stay like this forever. One of us has got to move eventually.

Slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements, I raise my hand. "H... hello," I manage, my voice wavering.

It stares at me some more. Is it going to react? Is this some sort of sick joke?

Without warning, it exclaims, "Well, look at that! Fancy meeting someone like you out here!"

I jump and fall over onto the ground, and the books in my bag spill out. The creature's eye falls on them and I attempt to gather them up, but I keep dropping them from anxiety and frightened, shaking limbs.

Once I get them back in my satchel I turn to the strange being. "Wh- what are you?" I demand; although I fail massively at sounding intimidating.

Instead of answering my question, however, the creature floats closer and holds out its left hand, extinguishing its flame. "Need some help, kid?"

My hand shivering, I decide to humor it and I let it help me up.

Before I can ask my question again, it continues. "Nice to meet you. The name's Bill Cipher. And you are..."

"Abi-"

"Abigail Gleeful! Ah! That's right!"

I frown, perturbed. "How did you know that?"

"Calm down, kiddo. Knowing things is what I do. So... what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Doesn't it already know the answer? I suppose it's trying to be friendly. "I was... just trying to see where that blue light was coming from. And I guess you were making it."

"Ah, you mean this." He makes more fire in his hands. "Sorry, was I keeping you up?"

"More out of curiosity than discomfort," I tell him.

"Well!" He holds out his hand to shake. "It's lovely to meet you in person, Abigail!"

The flame is out again; I suppose it's safe to be polite. I take his hand and we shake.

He sees me looking at his bow tie. "Oh, that. Don't mind that. I can't help but try and look my best- even out here in the middle of nowhere!" He laughs. "So, Abigail, let's talk."

I raise an eyebrow. "About what, exactly?"

He gives me an odd, knowing look with that one eyeball of his. "About you. How long have you been living here, honey?"

"Almost a week." I tilt my head. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Putting his hands on his... well, above his angles... and leaning back, he lifts his lower eyelid as if to give me a smile of approval. "I'm impressed with you! Yeah, I knew that. How much do you know about the people in this... borough?"

"Almost nothing." I frown again. "Why do you ask?"

Looking at me with what seems like concern, he says, "Well, there's a lot you need to know about the citizens before you can be considered... well, uh... safe."

Narrowing my eyes, I ask, "Are you calling me a threat?"

His eye widens. "No, no! Quite the opposite, kiddo! I'm saying you're in danger!"

What? What does he mean, I'm in danger?

"From who?" I ask.

His eye darts around nervously, checking to make sure no one's around. Then, coming closer, he mutters, "Your family's archenemies."

I shake my head. "I'm confused."

"The Pines family, kid! They're a threat to the entire structure of this community!"

What could he possibly be getting at? This "threat" is composed of two twelve-year-olds, an old man, a fifteen-year-old, and an incompetent handyman.

"That's just a cover-up," he says, and I realize he just read my mind. "They want you dead, kid. They want me dead. They want a lot of people in this place dead. They got your cousin arrested for a reason, honey. You wanna know where he is right now?"

"My aunt and uncle told-"

"Your aunt and uncle lied!" he says, growing a bit angry, and I flinch. He cools off. "You wanna see where he is?"

I nod, and my eyes widen as he turns his yellow body into a screen so I can see...

"Is that adult prison?" I cry, gaping at the image. There's Gideon, dressed in an orange prison uniform, sitting in a jail cell, looking terrified. I start shaking my head. "Nuh-uh. Legally, that doesn't make any-"

"Gravity Falls works under a bizarre penal system," Bill explains. "That old man, Stanford Pines... He knows that. He got your cousin arrested, but he's not finished." Turning to me, he says, "It's OK, though. You're a smart kid. You can help me stop Stanford before your entire family gets locked up. Or worse." Thinking for a moment, he says, "You have no idea what kinds of things you'll find are here. This place is basically a nest of secrets."

"What kind of secrets?" I ask. I'm growing curious.

"Oh, if I told you now, you wouldn't believe me."

I smile. "Pretty sure after seeing you, nothing sounds too crazy."

Leaving his intense thought for a moment, he gives me what would be a friendly smile if he had a mouth. I smile back. This guy seems decent- like a good friend, even.

I think I'll stick with him.

"That's great to hear," he says, and gives me a mischievous look.

"Stop reading my mind!" I say.

"Never!" Then, closing his eye, he changes the subject. "Alright, alright, alright, back to business. Do you think the Pines would trust you?"

"Not that kid Dipper," I said. I remember the horrible look he gave me in the mall. How did I not see this before? Bill is right; they're a threat to everyone here in Gravity Falls. "He looked at me like he wanted to..."

"To kill you?" Bill says, and then sighs. "Oh, boy. This is going to be a little harder than I thought." Growing a determined look, he continues, "It's going to be OK. We're gonna stop the Pines family if it's the last thing we do."

I see an "aha" moment hit him as his eye widens. "I know! How about this... I can latch myself onto you, like a constant companion, huh? No one else'll be able to see me, but then I can be with you- to keep you safe, and to help us get rid of the Pines... scheme! To help us get rid of the Pines' scheme, of course. How does that sound?"

I hesitate.

"It won't hurt a bit, I promise. Come on, why would I ever hurt you?"

I look at him, and he looks back at me intently.

"Whaddaya say? Wanna team up... friend?" He holds out his hand.

After a moment of thought, I smile and nod. "Yeah. Yeah, let's team up."

I reach out for his hand but he recoils for a moment. "Uh... you don't mind if I..."

He lights his hand with blue fire, and I give him an odd look.

"It's just the way I make promises with people. It's like... like a symbol of friendship, yeah." Growing a little disappointed at my expression, he says, "Well, y'know... I guess we don't have to use it, if you don't want to..."

Ugh, who am I kidding? The book never mentions anything like Bill!

Bill is... he's different.

"Go ahead and use the fire," I say, holding out my hand. "We're friends."

He gives me an appreciative look and we shake. The fire gives me a strange, pins-and-needles feeling in my arm.

"Thanks, kiddo!" he says, shaking vigorously. Letting go, he does a backflip. "You're one of the best humans I've ever met! So brave! And nice!"

"Well, y'know..." I shrug. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Don't say that!" he tells me. "C'mon, let's get back to your place. To the Gleefuls'!"

I smile and follow him until we're back at home. Time to get some rest.

I'm in the good guys' army now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Enemy Base**

The next morning, after breakfast, Mr. Gleeful once again insists that I leave. I want to stay inside, but I figure it might be best not to argue. Besides, I have a companion now.

Stepping out the door, I start and realize that Bill is floating right in front of the "Li'l Gideon" sign that is now starting to get a little marred. Probably because nobody's bothering to keep it spick and span anymore.

"Hey, Bill," I say with a smile.

"C'mon, kid. Let's see if we can figure out the Pines family's plans, huh? To the Mystery Shack!"

"Are you sure it's safe for me?" I ask.

"When I'm around, anything is safe for you. I'm with you every step of the way. They try an' mess with you... and KABAM!"

He lets out a bright beam from his hands that instantly shatters the asphalt road upon impact. I jump back, terrified.

"Don't worry," he tells me, "I'll never aim it at you." He waves his hand in a circular motion and the debris picks itself up and reassembles. "Trust me, nobody can touch you when I'm your bodyguard."

"Cool," I say with a grin.

"C'mon, I'll show you the way to the Pines."

We have to hop on the bus to get over there, which Bill wasn't used to.

"Wish I could float," I mutter to him quietly while on the way over.

"Glad I don't walk," he replies, and I chuckle.

When we finally arrive and I step out of the bus, I'm startled at the massive building in front of me. "Y'know, when I heard 'shack,' I thought of something tiny."

It's this giant, wooden house, with the words, "Mystery ...hack" written on the front. The "S" is missing, unfortunately. The place looks pretty run-down.

A voice distracts me from my observations, however. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

I look over to the front of the building.

Bill's eye narrows. "There he is. Stanford Pines."

Sure enough, it's the old man, showing the tourists into their trap. "Welcome, folks. And prepare yourselves! You are about to see the wildest, most incredible things ever beheld by mankind!"

"He knows how to word things," I murmur.

"C'mon, kid," Bill says. "The gift shop's always open. 'Round to the back."

He begins floating towards our destination and I follow. The ancient con artist is too busy with his customers to notice me running towards the back of his home. Good. I don't want to get caught today, or any other day.

As soon as I thrust open the door to the gift shop, however, my determination drops staggeringly. The rest of the Pines- and their friends- are all looking at me.

"Uh," I simply state.

The girl- Mabel- gives me a friendly grin. "Hi!" Before I can respond, she grabs my hand and pulls me inside. My palms grow a little sweaty. Is this some sort of trick? "You're Gideon's cousin, right?" she continues.

Despite the anxiety the situation is giving me, I answer honestly. "Y... yeah. I'm Abigail Gleeful."

"Must stink to find out your cousin's in jail," says someone else, and I turn to see Wendy sitting at the register, her feet up on the counter, a magazine in her hands. With a smile on her face as well, she says, "What's up?"

"I don't like this," says Bill. "Keep your guard up."

I nod, and, thinking that I was nodding at her, Wendy responds with a nod of her own and goes back to reading.

I realize that Dipper's not in the room. "Where's your brother?" I ask Mabel.

"Oh, he snuck off to the roof to read. Always reading, that guy. BOOORING."

"Why?" I recognize that voice. It's the handyman, Soos. "You lookin' for him?"

"Uh, no," I say. "Just wondering."

Excited, Mabel starts to run from item to item in the shop. "So, you looking for something? How about a shirt? Or a stuffed jackalope toy? Or how about a..." she whips something out from behind her back and holds it up in the air "... GRAPPLING HOOK?" She laughs. "Just kidding, we're out of those."

"Oh, uh, I just came to... look around," I said. "I've heard a lot about this place."

"All bad, I'm sure," Wendy laughs, still perusing her reading material.

Before I can reply, Bill says, "Hey, maybe we should steal some of their stock one night. Imagine Stanford's face!"

As my head moves towards him to pay attention, the others follow my gaze. Soos cocks his head. "What'cha looking at, dude?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," I reply, and walk over to where Bill is, examining some of the merchandise with his hands folded calmly behind his back.

I notice the rug on the floor, and once I examine it, my face breaks into a grin. On it is the image of a yellow triangle with one eye. Like the one on our currency. And kinda like Bill. "Check it out!" I exclaim, "It looks like..."

I want to say, "you," to Bill, but realizing that others are in the room, I alter the sentence. "It looks like the All-Seeing Eye!"

"What looks like the All-Seeing Eye?" says an alarmed voice from behind me. I turn and my heart sinks.

Dipper Pines is standing in the doorway.

"Oh, FAN-TASTIC," says Bill angrily.

"Hey, Dipper!" Mabel says, running over to greet her brother. "Check it out! Abigail Gleeful decided to visit!"

Giving me another hostile look, Dipper says, "I can see that."

I stand my ground; no way is this little twelve-year-old jerk going to scare me into backing down. Then I realize something is off with the sleeveless jacket-vest... thing that he's wearing. One side seems more jutted out than the other- as if he's hiding something underneath it...

"So, what did you say looked like the All-Seeing Eye?" he asks me.

I look down at my feet. "Just the image on this rug." Raising an eyebrow, I inquire, "Why so curious?"

The room goes quiet and it's easy to sense the tension tugging at the atmosphere. He looks up at me sternly and I look down back at him with contempt.

Then, "Augh!"

We're snapped out of our stare-down as Stanford- still in his suit, thank God- walks into the room and leans against the vending machine, heaving. I notice Bill looking at him intently. "I'm exhausted. That was probably one of the toughest crowds I've ever had." Then, whipping out a brown bag with some symbols on it, he says, "Still got 'em with the Sack of Mystery, though." He lets out some coarse laughter and goes over to the register. Wendy instinctively moves her chair and he begins dumping loads of money into the register, chuckling as he does.

Mabel clears her throat. "Grunkle Stan... we have a visitor."

"Wha-?" Stanford turns and sees me standing on the rug. "Oh! Uh... Welcome to the Mystery Shack! What'll it be?"

"Uh," I say again. "I just came to pay a visit."

Disappointed, Stanford resumes dumping money in the register without a word.

"Grunkle Stan," Dipper says stiffly, "this is Gideon's cousin, Abigail."

"Oh, oh, Gideon's cous- Gideon's cousin!?" He turns to me quickly and I feel a pang of fear go through my body like a shock of electricity.

"Don't worry kid," Bill says, "I've got your back."

"Yes... sir," I say, trying not to emphasize that last word with disdain.

I feel my body shake a bit, but instead of growing angry the man's face lights up. It had a slightly cruel look to it, but it was a smile all the same. "So you heard about your cousin's crazy stuff with his giant robot and-"

"Wait, excuse me?" I ask. "What giant robot?"

"You know," Wendy says, pulling out a bag of chips and chewing on one. "The Gideon-bot that he controlled from the inside."

"The CRAZY BIG one that had all those screens inside where he was watching people," Mabel adds.

"The one that nearly killed us," Dipper continues, with more bitterness.

"It was scary, dude," I hear Soos say to no one in particular while unscrewing a lightbulb.

I look back and forth between them, confused, and then, doing my best to be subtle, I look at Bill for confirmation. But he looks just as flummoxed as I am- he just shrugs.

Lies. They're lying.

"Sorry," I say, "I never heard anything about a robot."

"That's weird," says Dipper patronizingly, "considering that that's what he got arrested for. How'd you not hear about it?"

"He got arrested for unlawful public surveillance," I say. "Just a few cameras."

"More like a billion disguised as cute little souvenir pins," says Stanford, and I see that he's got his arms folded at me.

"If you think Gideon's face on a pin is cute," Wendy says wittily, and the others laugh.

I try my best to smile, but inside I'm fuming. They got my cousin thrown in adult prison, and their response is to sit back and laugh?

"Told you they were cruel," Bill says, and gives me a look of sympathy. "C'mon, let's bail; they're ganging up on you, and I've proved my point."

I nod as inconspicuously as I can, and then look at my newfound enemies. "Well," I say, "I think I'd better be going now."

I attempt to walk out smoothly, but of course something always has to happen when I try that- I trip over something and fall over. And my satchel's books go tumbling out all over the floor.

Seeing that my books are out in the open I begin trying to shove them back into my bag as fast as possible. But one of them literally slid across the room when it slipped out and soon I see Dipper Pines picking it up and examining its cover.

"_The... The Unexplained_?" he says.

"Yeah," I growl, frustrated, "what about it?"

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel exclaims. "Dipper loves that stuff! Dipper, don't you have that book?"

I see Bill's eye dart back and forth from me to the boy.

"Uh..." he says, holding the book carefully. "Yeah. Well, I checked it out from the library once..."

Huh. Maybe this kid wasn't all bad.

"How about we leave before they gang up on you again?" Bill asks.

Good idea. Dipper holds out the book to me, and I take it. "Thanks," I say.

"You should visit again sometime," Mabel says. "And you and Dipper can talk about your supernatural stuff. You know, Dipper has a show-"

"Come on, kid," Bill says, diverting my attention.

"That's cool," I say, and Mabel starts, alarmed by the sudden interruption. "But I really gotta get back, or I'll be in trouble."

"Oh," she says. "OK. See you soon, I guess."

Without another word to any of them, I leave. Before I close the door behind me, I hear Dipper say, "Maybe you can visit again... y'know... like, tomorrow or something."

"Maybe," I reply without turning back, and I close the door. Looking back at the smaller "Mystery Shack" sign above the gift shop's door, I notice something. "Hey, Bill," I say. "That 'A'... it has an eyeball. It kinda looks like you, too. Just like that rug..."

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool, kiddo," he says. "But remember who the enemy is."

I shook myself. He was right. Dangit, I'm so easily swayed. "Yeah. Let's get out of the enemy base, shall we?" I smile.

He laughs. "You said it."

I turn to get one last look at the shack, and I'm surprised to see someone peering at me from inside, out the window. Dipper Pines again. I frown, he turns away, and soon the shack is out of sight.

"That kid's weird," I say to Bill.

"You have no idea."

I hope you guys are liking my fic so far! I'm having a lot of fun writing it so I hope that people are having a lot of fun reading it. And if it's good enough, I hope you recommend it to your friends! In any case, I guess I'll see you all once the next chapter comes out! Bye!

~Manchita


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Phone Call**

"That kid is weird," I say, turning to everyone else in the shack.

"Tell me about it," says Wendy, leaning back in her chair comfortably. "She won't hang out with the other teens. We offered once, but she just kept looking at Robbie's hoodie all weirdly."

"Aw, come on, Dipper!" Mabel says, still holding her grappling hook. "She likes all that mysterious stuff that you like! You could be really good friends!"

"I dunno," I respond, shaking my head. "You see the way she was looking at that rug? I mean, c'mon, we all know who this looks like."

Grunkle Stan and Wendy each raise an eyebrow. "Who?" they ask simultaneously.

"OK, not you two," I say, waving my hand at them in dismissal. "But still. Mabel, Soos, you know what I'm talking about."

"Oh yeah, dude," Soos says.

"What ARE you talking about?" Wendy asks. My uncle's eyes just dart around between me, Soos, and Mabel.

Mabel sighs. "You had to be there."

Wendy's phone goes off. "Whup!" she says. "My shift's over. Gotta go."

Her last words as she leaves are, "Later, losers."

I frown. Dangit. I look at my watch- five o'clock. Sixteen hours till I can see her again.

"Well, kids," says Stan, "I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talkin' about. Have fun; I'm gonna watch some TV."

As soon as he leaves, I turn to the others with more urgency. "Seriously guys, something's off about her. In a really bad way."

Mabel throws herself onto the counter at the register. "Just be nice, Dipper. What could possibly be wrong?"

"Oh, I dunno..." I say angrily, "... maybe that she's working for THIS GUY!" I point so hard at the rug's image that it hurts my muscles; but I avoid wincing to maintain my dignity.

"Just calm down, Dipper," Soos tells me.

"_Et tu_, Soos?" I cry. "You're gonna tell me to calm down? Is no one with me on this?"

"Et what?" asks Mabel. Deciding to forget it, she rolls her eyes. "You're just freaking out way too much, Dipper." Sitting up, she suggests, "C'mon, let's play another game of chess! It's not like you're gonna lose, anyway."

I cross my arms. "Nuh-uh. I'm gonna go find out what's wrong with her."

"Dude, you can't leave the house," Soos tells me.

"I know," I say. "I'm just gonna search through the journal until I find something."

My friends sigh and roll their eyes. Frustrated, I march up to the attic. They're gonna see. She's gonna be some kind of monster and they're going to freak when they find out.

Plopping myself down on my bed, I pull the journal out from underneath my vest jacket and take a look at its cover for a moment. The golden hand with the number "3" glints in the setting sun's light. Squinting with determination, I open the book and flip directly to the page about Bill.

There it was, the parchment littered with notes and splattered with red ink... as well as some dark liquid that could only be, against all hope, blood. "There's gotta be something about his agents in here," I mutter.

But nothing. I scour the entire two pages and I only find the same usual- however cryptic- messages written on the paper. I'm going to have to search the whole book, aren't I?

Not only do I search the whole book- I search it three times. But nothing. Absolutely nothing on how to figure out if someone's working for him. "Stupid Bill," I growl. "It has to be him. Why else would she go on about the Eye of Providence?"

Without warning, Mabel rushes into the room and shuts the door. "We're asleep!" she hisses, and blows out the lantern that I'd lit up once it had started getting dark. "Get under the covers! We're asleep!"

Uh oh. She did something, didn't she? Tossing the book underneath the covers, I throw myself onto the mattress and close my eyes.

Sure enough, the door is thrust open by Grunkle Stan. "What the Jekyl-? You're... Then who was messing with my counterfeit money!?"

The door shuts and I turn to Mabel and give her a look that demands an explanation.

"Waddles was hungry," she whispers apologetically.

I sigh with exasperation. "Whatever. 'Night, Mabel."

"'Night, Dipper."

The next day I start trying to tackle the problem again. "There's gotta be a place I can get information about this, right?" I mutter to myself while pacing outside. "But- gah!- we don't know the author and we're the only other ones who've met-"

My eyes widen as I realize something. "No," I say, "we're not the only ones. But... oh, no."

Nonetheless, I'm going to have to try.

"Mabel," I say, running into the attic.

"'Sup, bro?" she says, turning to me. I frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, one, what are you doing with Waddles?"

"I'm doing his nails," she says happily. Holding him up and shaking him a little, she says, "He's gonna be FABULOUS."

I shake my head and then remember what I've come for. "Mabel... you're gonna need to talk to Gideon for me."

Her smile vanishes. "WHAT?"

"We gotta ask him about-"

"Are you still freaking out about that girl? OK, so she was a little weird, but she's not as weird as Gideon."

"Yeah, well, she could be a good liar," I tell her. "Like Gideon. Come on, Mabel, he's not gonna talk to me! He's only gonna talk to you!"

She sighs. "Fine."

Running over to the telephone, I call the state prison and ask to speak to Gideon Gleeful. I'm not sure if the inmates are allowed to use the phone but, much to my surprise, they actually get him on the line.

"Why, howdy!" says an overly cheerful voice. Dang- clearly they didn't tell him who it is.

I hand the phone to Mabel and gesture for her to begin. She looks at me uneasily and- rather grumpily, actually- and then speaks. "Gideon? It's Mabel."

There's a moment of silence.

Then a nervous laugh. "Ah'm sorry, could you repeat that? I thought ah heard you say Mabel."

"I did. This is Mabel."

"M- MABEL?" he sputters. "Am I goin' crazy?"

"You're not crazy, Gideon." Looking at me she waves her finger in a circular motion next to her head, and crosses her eyes. "It's me."

"Why, Mabel! Marshmellah! Call in to check on me?"

"Of... course!" she laughs awkwardly. "Yeah... And, uh, I called to tell you that we're kinda worried over here."

"Worried? Are you all right?"

I shudder. This creep really likes... ew.

"Well, see, you know your cousin, Abigail?"

Uh oh. I didn't tell her not to mention names! Hopefully this won't screw up the plan...

"Abigail? Ugh, yes. What about 'er?"

"Did you say 'ugh'?"

"Yeah. I don't like 'er."

Mabel and I exchange looks. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Ah dunno. She comes to visit sometimes, but she doesn't talk to me. She tries to talk to mah mother, for goodness sake! And she's the strangest- listen, is there anyone else in the room with you?"

Mabel looks at me, and struggles to get the word out. "N...no."

"She can't look in mirrors. No one'll let 'er. Her parents told her it's not nice. I don't think she's ever seen her own reflection."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. It's strange. Wait, why'd ya ask? She over again?"

"Yeah. Listen, Gideon... You don't think she could be talking to... that Bill guy, do you?"

"Bill?" He pauses. "To be honest I don't know. She's... always by herself. I suppose it's perfectly possible that... she could be talkin' to 'im. He's a failure of a... well, y'know, my calls are monitored here. He's a failure is all. I don't know why you're so concerned."

"Dipper's just really worried."

I hear Gideon snarl in response. "Dipper."

I feel a terrible wave of fear wash over me at the way he said my name.

"Uh, oh," he continues, "my time's up. I suppose you'll call again soon, sweet pea?"

Mabel tries her best not to gag. "Uh... suuuurrrre. Well, y'know, bye."

Before he can return the farewell she slams the telephone down to hang up. "Ew!" she says, and does and uncomfortable jig. "Ew, ew, ew!"

"I'm really sorry I made you do that, Mabel," I say. "I didn't realize it was gonna be so... gross." There's really no better word for it. "But we did get some useful information."

"Well, she might come back today, like you offered," Mabel says. "So you might be able to find out more." Folding her arms, she says, "But you're gonna have to pay me for doing that."

I sigh. "Fine. I'll get on the braid train with you."

"Woohoo!" she cries, and starts running upstairs. Startled, I dash after her.

"Hey, wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- The Tooth is Out There**

"Ah, hello again, Mystery Shack!" Bill sighs contentedly as we arrive.

"Seriously, you gotta teach me to fly," I tell him. "That bus is terrible." Looking around, I ask, "So, where is everybody?"

"No tours today," Bill responds, and starts to soar towards the back, as usual.

"I still say that 'A' looks just like you," I tell him as I start following him.

"Yeah. What a coincidence."

He's right. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that he looks like the Eye of Providence, or, y'know, the All-Seeing Eye. That's probably what the Mystery Shack's symbols are actually trying to portray.

"All right," Bill told me, "so Pine- I mean, sorry- that Dipper kid is still kind of an issue, but he won't be for long. If they start bein' jerks to you again I suppose we'll just leave."

"Actually, I think I can handle it," I tell him.

"Suit yourself, kiddo."

I open the door to the gift shop and am surprised to find that no one's there. I frown. "Uh."

"Hey dude! 'Sup?"

I turn to look at the front yard and see the handyman, Soos, taking out the trash. "Oh, hi. I was just... looking for your friends. The Pines twins."

"Oh," he says. "They're out at the back porch." He gestures with his thumb.

"Oh, alright. Thanks." I sprint towards the direction he indicated.

"No problem, dude!"

He was right. I walk in on them to find Mabel tossing the lemonade from a glass at Dipper. "AGH!" he yells, and then they notice me. I half-smile, rather awkwardly.

"Hi, Abigail!" Mabel tells me. "Excuse Dipper's mess."

Dipper looks highly unamused. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he says, "I'm gonna go change shirts."

He walks inside and I turn to Mabel. She grins.

"He's gonna come out in the exact same clothes, y'know," she says.

I smile. "What happened?"

"Y'know," she says. "Sibling stuff." She proceeds to fall on the grass and roll around in it like a dog. Not sure how to respond, I just sit down on one of the steps and watch this bizarre behavior until Dipper comes back out.

Mabel was right. He didn't really change shirts, just tried to cover up the fact that lemonade was spilled all over him. "Hey," he says, and sits down next to me. "'Scuse Mabel."

Hoping she won't hear, I mutter, "What exactly... is she doing?"

Pulling out a Pitt Cola, he replies, "Being Mabel."

"So..." I say, attempting conversation, "... the Mystery Shack. What exactly is on these... well... mysterious premises?"

He snorts with laughter. "My great uncle, me, my sister, our buddy Soos, and Mabel's pig, Waddles. And a bunch of fake attractions. Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's depressing," I say with a sigh. "I've heard there's all kinds of crazy stuff in this town. Wish I could get it all on film. But for some reason no one wants to talk about it."

I see Dipper's eyes widen. He turns to me and says, "Did you say, 'on film'?"

Putting my hands up as if surrendering, I say, "No, no, I don't actually HAVE any on film-"

"Yeah, I hear you," he says. He hesitates for a moment, and then says, "You wanna see something cool, though?"

Bill and I exchange looks... subtly.

"Sure."

"Where the heck are you taking me?" I ask as Dipper walks ahead of me.

"The lake," he says. "You're not gonna believe what I... found here."

I frown.

"You're good at this, kid," Bill says. I frown in confusion. "We're getting information out of him. You're earning his trust. It takes a real genius to do that."

I shrug, flattered.

"Alright," Dipper says. "Look."

I turn back to the lake shore and nearly lose my breath.

"Is that a giant tooth?" I ask.

"You got it," he says, and walks over to it. Giving it a pat, he explains, "I found it one day when I was, uh... practicing." I see his eyes light up as he continues talking about it. "Isn't it crazy? I tried to talk to one of the fishermen about it but he got all creepy and secretive."

Diverting my gaze from the tooth I notice something in the distance. "Is that... another one?"

"...Yep," he says. "Whatever it was that dropped it tried to eat... someone's... boat."

"You know if they lived?"

"Y'know..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "...I'm sure they did." Then I hear him mutter, "Kinda wish Bear-O hadn't made it away..."

"What's 'Bear-O'?" I ask. He jumps and shrugs.

"Oh, nothing, really."

I resist the urge to raise an eyebrow skeptically. All this question-dodging sure supports Bill's claims. I decide to press further. "So... giant teeth, huh? Have you seen anything as weird as this before? Y'know... is it common here?"

Now Dipper falters quite a bit. "Well... I suppose so. I mean, don't make a big deal out of it or anything... it's not the craziest place ever..."

"What do you think owned this tooth, though?" I ask, walking up to it and looking closely. "It looks almost human." Turning towards him and grinning, I suggest, "How about we go look for something?"

"NO," he says, and then stops. "No... That's not a good idea. That fisherman, he, uh... seemed pretty concerned."

"Oh, please," I scoff, "I've asked about countless things and everyone gets concerned. I think they just think we're crazy."

"Nuh-uh," he says. "The guy... he said, 'If you see bubbles on that lake, run.' There's something there but it's not safe. Just... don't bother with it. Just don't."

"Bubbles, huh?" I mutter. "Well, if you're not going, I am."

"Alright, fine!" he says, and I smile. But then he continues. "That was our boat!" he confesses, pointing at the broken, splintered wreck on the beach. "Mabel and I almost died because this... this thing attacked us!"

My eyes widen. "What thing?" I ask.

His eyes shift uneasily and then he gestures for me to follow. "C'mon. Let's get back to the shack."

I do as he asks and he takes me up to the attic. "Mabel and I live up here," he says, and then, going through his bag, he pulls out a video camera. A piece of paper, however, comes out with it and falls on the floor. I look down at it; it's all folded up, like a letter, and it has the name "Wendy" written on it. "What-"

Dipper's face becomes a deep crimson. "That's- that's nothing! That's not a love letter! What's a love letter!?" Scooping it up and stuffing it back into his bag, he refuses to make direct eye contact for a few moments and simply fumbles with the camera until he can open it and go to his old videos. I grin the entire time. What a dork. "O... OK," he says, the red in his face fading. "Here..." He hands me the camera and leans over to watch with me. I press play.

"You went out at the lake at night?" I ask as we watch. "Alone?"

"Well, I brought Mabel..."

I smile. "Dude, you're crazy!"

"Shh."

I stop talking and watch as Dipper and Mabel paddle onto the lake. There murmuring but the only thing I understand is, "I dunno, just look out for bubbles in the water."

Then: "Dipper, look." Sure enough, there were some bubbles. They start making their way over when the island they're approaching starts trembling. I frown.

Without warning, the island lifts out of the water to reveal that it's some sort of strange monster resembling some kind of head. I yell and nearly throw the camera down; panicking, Dipper grabs it from me and pauses the video.

"So... what were you saying about not bothering with it?" I ask.

"I wasn't expecting to get that close to death," he protests.

"Yeah, well, something gives me the feeling that you've been that close before. Or since. Or both."

He looks at the ground, frowning grumpily.

I shove him and he whirls toward me. "That was insane, though! I can't believe you had the guts to go all the way out on the lake at night! That's crazy! You're crazy!"

Rubbing his arm where I'd pushed him, he gives me a long look. A kind of I'm-not-sure-what-I'm-thinking-right-now look. Then he comes out of his stupor and shrugs, a small smile on his face. "Well, y'know, this town is too insane to resist."

"Good progress, kid," I hear Bill say, and I let my eyes turn to him. "But we should probably go now. We need to talk. In the woods."

I turn back to Dipper. "W- I mean, I should go."

He frowns. "But you just got here."

"Yeah, I know, but I need to get back home."

I turn to leave but he grabs my shoulder with such force I almost squeak in pain. "Ow!" I mutter. "What's the big deal?"

He has a dark, serious look on his face. "You can't tell anyone about this," he tells me. "It's dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"There are other people who know about this. And they've targeted me and Mabel. You tell anyone, and you could get yourself hurt. And you could get us hurt. You hear me?" His grip tightens. "You will not. Tell. Anyone."

"OK," I insist, "OK."

He lets go and nods. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I say, but my shoulder's still throbbing. "See ya."

"You, uh... you sure you have to leave now?" he asks me. I see Bill's brow furrow in interest.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I have to." I leave the room, go downstairs, and exit the shack.

"What is it you have to tell me?" I ask Bill.

He points. "Woods. We need to talk in the woods."

Eventually I find a suitable spot, and I sit down on a rock. "Alright. What is it?"

Putting his hands above his angles, he tells me, "We've gotta break into the shack."

"What?" I ask. "Why?"

"Well," he tells me, "while you were making friends with that little twerp, I started to poke around the shack. And I found a place where they're hiding something extremely valuable."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You know that book the kid showed you? There are two more. And they're hidden behind the vending machine in the gift shop. We're gonna break in there tonight. And we're gonna get those journals. The information inside them will give us a way to make the Pines miserable for everything that they've done... to you. And your family."

I feel a smile creep onto my face. "So we're breaking into their house, huh?"

He closes his eye for just a moment as if to convey a nod. "And we're going to steal the one treasure that they have. How does that sound?"

My grin spreads.

"It sounds excellent."


	6. Chapter 6 (And Author's Note- Read It!)

Hi! First off, I'd like to thank anyone who's stuck with the story this long. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, this is just me stepping in to make an important note because I don't want people to assume something and stop reading if they don't like what's happening. Any of you who read this chapter might suspect Dipper x OC approaching. Well, I'm here to assure you (or disappoint you, I guess, depending on your view) by saying that it's not going to happen. What happens between the two of them is for more significant reasons than creating a romance. Scout's honor. And no, I'm not wearing Mabel's sweater with the crossed fingers on the back. ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 6- The Bookkeeper**

I sneak downstairs that night, more confident now that I've done it once before. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I look over to Bill- who is providing me with a small bit of light by his glowing- and speak. "Alright, let's head over there and do what we've been waiting for."

I start to tread over towards the kitchen when I hear a voice. "Abigail?"

I whirl around in alarm to see Mrs. Gleeful, with her usual frightened look, standing a few yards behind me. It's the first time I've seen her without a vacuum's handle in her grip. "Mrs... Mrs. Gleeful!" I say quietly.

Confused, she asks, "Wh... what are you doing up?"

Desperate, I sneak a glance at Bill. He thinks for a moment and then comes up with an excuse. "You wanted to join a group of kids heading out but you were scared to ask, so you decided to go in secret."

I tell this to Mrs. Gleeful and she looks at me for a moment. "Oh. Well... go ahead... It can't hurt... I guess..."

"Thank you," I tell her, and turn around in a hurry.

Then, "Abigail?"

I turn to her nervously. "Yes, ma'am?"

She looks concerned. "I... If there's something you need to tell me... Please... Please do..."

I'm a little disturbed at the suggestion. "Of course, ma'am," I lie, and then I head out the door.

We make it to the Mystery Shack without any more problems. "Alright," I tell Bill. "But how are we gonna... get in? Break a window?"

"No, no!" he says scornfully. "I've already worked it out for you, kiddo. There's a window that the handyman always forgets to close, and he opened it today. Just follow me."

I obey, letting him lead me back towards the gift shop. He was right about the window; that Soos guy had left it open. "Not a smooth way to enter," I say, "but it's better than busting through a door or something."

It isn't fun, but I manage to carefully jump up, grab the window's edge, and hoist myself over into the shack. "OK," I whisper, "we'd better make this quick. Where's the vending machine?"

"Over here," Bill says, not bothering to lower his voice. It's not like anyone can hear him, anyway. "This one." He pats the gray one next to some T-Shirts. I walk up to it.

Studying it, however, I realize that I'm not sure how to get through. Do we need to break it? Push it aside? It looks too big for me to just... move.

"There's some sort of code," Bill says, and I have to wonder if he just read my mind again. "I think you need to press this-"

A light shines onto us and I jump.

"Abigail?"

I turn.

Bill lets out a swear. "Pine Tree."

I have no idea what he means. All I see is Dipper Pines standing about four yards away from me, in front of a door, a flashlight in his hands.

"...Hi?" I say awkwardly.

His eyes shift from the left to the right. "Why exactly are you in our house?"

"Uh." I look at Bill again and he sighs.

"Fine. You got dared to break in by those teens you told Mrs. Gleeful you're hanging out with. Got it?"

I look back at the kid. "I... got dared to do it."

He frowns. "By who?"

I try to think of a name and I say the first one that comes to mind. "Wendy. Wendy Corduroy."

His eyes widen. "Wendy dared you to break into our house?"

"It was a harmless joke," I tell him. "I'm pretty sure they ditched me anyways. I don't think the other teens like me all that much." I look out the window. "Yeah. They're gone."

"Good work, kid," I hear Bill say. "You're a great liar."

"Why're you poking around the vending machine, then?" asks Dipper.

"I, uh... They told me that I had to prove I'd really broken in by getting a soda from it." Warily, I ask, "What are you doing up? Did you hear the noise?"

"Oh, no," he tells me. "I just... I had a really bad nightmare. One of the worst ones of my life. Don't know why. And when I woke up I just felt really hungry. So I snuck down here for a midnight snack." Then, with a small smile, he asks, "Are you hungry?"

I'm surprised at the question. "Um, yeah, I guess."

As he walks over to the door labeled, "Employees Only," I ask, "Aren't you... mad?"

Turning toward me with another smile, he asks, "Do you want me to be? Cuz I can kick you out if you want me to."

"Well, no, but..."

"C'mon," he says, and nods his head towards the door.

I raise an eyebrow and try to hide my suspicion. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Pushing the door open, he lets me through first and then closes the door quietly. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

As he walks ahead of me I look at Bill, silently pleading for help. He just shrugs. "We can't break into anything while he's around. Just humor the guy."

I examine their house. The living room has an old, shabby armchair, coupled with an equally shabby television. Next to the armchair is a dinosaur skull. Is it fake?.. real?... I can't tell in this dim light. The wallpaper is peeling, the place smells stale. It's ancient, that's for sure. And not well kept up with, either.

Dipper gestures for me to sit down at the table and I obey. Looking up and examining the lamp, I realize there are mirrors in it. The boy sees me looking at it curiously. "Stan cheats at Poker," he tells me candidly.

"Ah," I murmur tartly. This family was full of liars.

_Well... I'm lying too..._

I push the thought away.

"Sorry that all I can do is heat up hot dogs," Dipper chuckles, and I look at him standing next to the microwave, pressing buttons. Buttons like the one on the vending machine. Ugh. I need to be grabbing those journals, not having dinner with a twelve year old criminal-in-the-making.

"It's not like I was expecting a five-course French meal," I tell him with a grin. He looks at me with a small smile on his face, then turns quickly back to the food.

"Hm," says Bill, and I look at him. He may not have a mouth, but I can tell he looks happy, with his lower eyelid pulled up and his brow furrowed in thought.

The boy finishes making his midnight snack and places it in front of me. "Oh, thanks," I said. "I could've fixed mine."

"Don't bother," he says, and sits next to me. I look at my food with worry. He's not... trying to poison me, is he?

"It's fine, kid," Bill mutters, but he's still looking at Dipper with fascination. "Nobody's gonna die tonight."

Alright then. I need to get to business. "Hey, that video you showed me was pretty cool. Do you have any more?"

He nods. "I've got plenty."

I cock my head and try to sound innocent. "Where on Earth did you find out about all that crazy stuff, anyway? The people here seem pretty reluctant to talk about it."

"Oh, y'know," he says, and I see him unconsciously reach over to his left with his right hand, as if feeling for the jacket vest that isn't there at the moment. "I'm nosy."

"I can tell."

He smiles awkwardly.

"Are you gonna touch your food?" I ask.

"Oh!" he exclaims. "Oh, yeah!"

I chuckle. This kid needs some help with social situations.

"Your sister says you're always reading," I say, and take a bite of hot dog. "What do you read?"

He shrugs and glances at me. "Just, y'know, mysteries."

"Not surprised. I am surprised you don't read about the, uh... the supernatural, though."

I see him reach to his left again; he never notices when he does that. That must be where he keeps the journal; it explains the bulge in his vest. Dangit. How am I gonna get that journal when it's always so close to him? I mean, I'm sure it's up in the attic where he sleeps, right now, but that would be hard to get to if I tried. I need to find some way of getting him to show me.

I've been too lost in thought and when I snap out of it I'm still looking at him. He's thinking too, though; I wait for him to finish.

He looks at me and I see another awkward half-smile creep onto his face.

"Can I show you something? Outside?"

"Outside?" I ask, and the worry creeps back.

"You're gonna be fine, kiddo," says Bill. "Remember, I'm here."

He's right. He's promised no harm will come to me while he's around. "OK," I tell Dipper.

Excited, he stands up. "I'll get my stuff," he says. "And a flashlight for you." Then, another almost shy smile. "Be quiet; we don't want anyone catching us." He runs upstairs.

After almost no time at all he comes back down with his vest, which is bulging again. He's got the journal with him. He's also wearing his baseball cap, which only somewhat covers his insane, disheveled brown hair. "Let's go," he whispers, and we head out the door into the woods.

Eventually, after looking around once, he does it. He pulls out the book, which has a golden hand with the number "1" on it. "What's that?" I ask eagerly.

"You'll see," he says, and stopping for a moment, he flips it open to a certain page. "Follow me." He takes off at a jog and I follow.

There are a couple of unexpected twists and turns in his route, but altogether it's not hard to follow him. Eventually we arrive at a clearing that seems to be a haven for mushrooms. Tucking the book back underneath his vest (dangit, Dipper), he scans the area with his flashlight. "Jeff?" he calls out. "Hey, Jeff? Come out."

"Hey!" says an irritated voice. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep, here!"

We turn and shine our lights on the ground. I gasp. A small man with a brown beard and a pointy hat shields himself and curses. "Crap! So bright! What are you two doing here? You don't want us doing any more of your dirty-" He notices that there's someone he doesn't recognize. "Oh," he says, and looks me up and down. "Hello."

"Ew," I say, taking a step back.

"Excuse Jeff," Dipper says with a roll of his eyes. "Jeff, this is Abigail; Abigail, this is-"

"DIPPER!" calls a distant voice. "DIPPER? WHERE ARE YOU?"

The boy grimaces. "Dangit," he says. "Jeff, don't kidnap her or anything. I gotta go." He turns to look up at me; I'm not too much taller than him, but I am taller. "I hope I'll see you soon," he tells me. "This was fun."

He starts to run off. No, dangit. No. The journal!

"The journal..." I sigh quietly.

"Hey, doll," says the gnome, and I turn back to him.

"What?"

He frowns at me. "Don't talk to me with that tone. Yeesh. I was just trying to tell you that that kid's bad news."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I ask.

"Mm-hmm. Tried to get me to kidnap this kid once. What did he call him...? Gid... gid..."

My eyes widen and I nearly grab the small man in shock. "Gideon?" I ask him urgently. "Was that his name?"

"Yeah!" he says, pointing at me in surprise. "You know him?"

"Oh, I know him all right. Thanks Jeff."

As I start making my way back home, I look at Bill. "I'm really sorry we... Whoa. What's got you so happy?"

It's true; he looks extremely satisfied with himself. "We failed," I tell him.

"Maybe," he says, "but I've got some great news." Pointing at me and waving his finger in a circle, he says, "That kid has got the hots for you."

I laugh. "He likes that Wendy girl, remember? You saw the letter, didn't you?"

"So what? He's twelve years old, he's capable of being attracted to multiple girls."

"What does it matter?"

"This is an advantage, sweetie," he tells me. "He'll tell you everything. All you gotta do is-"

"Ohhhh, no," I tell him. "No way am I going to pretend-"

"Really? You're gonna let your cousin rot in jail because you don't want to fake affection for a twelve-year-old? Really?"

I sigh. He's right. Gideon's in jail. That Dipper kid tried to get him kidnapped... if not worse. I can't just stop now. Not after all I've found out, and after all I've done.

"Alright. I'll do it."


End file.
